Winter has come and we have retired to our chambers
by Magnolie
Summary: Winter has come to King's Landing and when the fire goes out in Myrcella and Tommen's room they try to find their parents to lit it again but through a half-closed door they learn about using another way to keep each other warm.


_First of all, thanks to **firelordzuku** who more than insipred this One Shot and sparked my writing!_

_I basically wrote this down in one rush (which was really, really cool) before rewriting it twice and I hope it turned out well._  
_I really liked the idea about Tommen and Myrcella discovering their parents' way of keeping warm in a cold night and therewith_  
_I could write it all from a different angle which was super interesting!_

_More AUs and Canon fics are still to follow ;)_  
_xxx Magnolie/republic-of-lions_

* * *

**Winter has come and we have retired to our chambers**

Freezing winds were blowing through King's Landing. Somewhere in between the endless fighting, spinning intrigues and lost battles, winter had finally come and had chased them all back into their houses, halls and castles. When the men at arms had fled from the fields to return home to their families to prepare for the winter, the war of the Five Kings had found a sudden end, an end Cersei had loved to watch.

When Jaime had fully recovered from his torturous odyssey, Cersei had told little King Tommen a long story about playing lions and wolves and stags and dragons.

"And, would you like to play again as well?" had she asked after she had ended.

"Yes mother." He had said with big eyes, feet ready to run off to the fields.

"You see, if you write your name - right here on this piece of paper - you will be able to play again as much and often as you wish my little lion cub."

Being patient and writing his name (the only thing he was yet able to write) for one more time seemed to be a small price compared to all the things the lions and wolves and stags and dragons had done in his mother's story and he could do as well.  
So he had written his name beneath all the funny, little, letters above.  
He had not known that he was therewith renouncing his throne, nominating his Uncle Jaime as his successor and the Lannisters the ruling family of the Seven Kingdoms.

Cersei had had three jurists draft the royal decree and another five correct it afterwards. No one would take the throne away from them because of a clause on a piece of paper. 

"You know, I will need a queen to rule the Seven Kingdoms with me." Jaime had said one night.

"You could marry Margery Tyrell." Cersei had answered, lying next to him on her bed, naked and sweaty, legs entangled.

"Or I could marry the women I've been fucking for all my life."

"If this is a proposal, it's a bad one."

"Is that a yes? 'Cause Margery is probably somewhere in this castle and I can ask her if you decline."

She had slapped Jaime in the face playfully.

"I hate you."

"No, you _love_ me."

"Then I should probably agree."

"Really? This surely is the hundredth time I ask and your usual answer was: _Don't be a fool, Jaime, I cannot marry you, you are my brother_." He laughed, annoying her on purpose after years and years of denial.

She had her hand at his limb cock, squeezing it almost painfully until he groaned within the quarter of a second.

"Really." She whispered into his ear again, slowly for him to remember while she felt him growing hard again under her touch. He had fucked her only minutes later, better, harder and more possessive than ever.  
She was to be his wife; she was his, forever and for everybody to know.

"You are mine." He had whispered into her ear moments before she clenched around him and digging her fingers into his back.

Even the High Septon had bowed, accepted and blessed the royal marriage, apparently remembering his obedience from his days under the Targaryens.

It had already been late fall when Jaime had finally wed her in the Great Sept. She had grinned at him all through the ceremony and he had looked over to Tyrion, standing next to his little Lady of Deephall (a small castle he had built himself to give his whore a title). Tyrion could not think of anything more amusing than Jaime, finally marrying their sister. It made him smirk when he saw Cersei, head held high, finally gaining the power she wanted – and Jaime, happy and superior as never, finally getting what he wanted too – and Shae, crossing her arms next to him, crimbling her mouth at the sight of them (she couldn't wait for this to end).

Five years of icy winter had passed since then. They had expected more riots after what had been rumors for years were now announced to be true and lawful - but who was willing to attack the royal family when winter was coming and the city was the only port of refuge, the Lannisters providing shelter and subsistence?  
Jaime and Cersei had tried ruling the Seven Kingdoms first but now slowly 'retired' and leaving most of the work to Tyrion and the small council. Jaime tried to attend their meeting regularly – but he greatly failed. Tyrion was a much better king than him.

"You should have married him then."

"I will not even reward this with a comment."

They had another son soon. Blonde and beautiful as Jaime, with the same green eyes as all Lannisters, shining from the moment he was born. They called him Hanry - Prince Hanry of the house of Lannister, the first of his name. He would once inherit the throne after Jaime while Tommen was to be Lord of Casterly Rock.

It was the seventh year of winter that even the thick walls and fires of the Red Keep could not keep all the chambers warm. Icy winds were blowing through the empty halls and corridors. The number of servants had slowly decreased in the course of the last months. Many of them had left for their own homes or the South where they hoped to find warmer winds and sunnier days. Only a small group of servants, cooks and attendants (which had no other place to go) had stayed in the Red Keep. But as the days grew short and shorter and the nights cold and colder, they had retired to their chambers as well, only attending their masters once or twice a day.

A night before the end of the year, Myrcella and Tommen had curled up in front of their fireplace to keep each other warm. They were wrapped up into many blankets and furs but it was still cold. Their fire was small and would soon turn into coldness and ashes too leaving them with no light and source of warmth.

"We need to find someone to make it bigger again or we will freeze to death here." Myrcella was fourteen, long and beautiful now though freezing. The King and Queen had engaged her to her little brother a year ago. Since it had turned almost unbearably cold, they had often shared a chamber and bed at night anyway, hugging one another tightly to endure the temperatures. So it was no greater change for her to spend her days with Tommen in front of the fire.

"I can do it." Tommen said, freeing himself from Myrcella's hug.

"No you can't, you tried it before and you only made it worse." She held him back, "We need to find someone to do it if they keep staying away."

They wrapped themselves up into their warmest clothes as the fire had almost completely burnt down. Outside their chamber it was even colder, tiny snowflakes came through the windows but the walls and floors were not cold enough for them yet to last long inside the Red Keep. Tommen carefully closed the door behind them as they sneaked into the corridor to find another living soul in the castle. They first made it for the kitchens where they actually found a small fire but no other servant or cook to help them.

"They must all be in the servants' quarters to stay warm as well." Myrcella deduced from the tidiness and the absence of an attendant.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, I only know the corridors of the royal family."

"What about mother then, her and father should be in the King's tower with Hanry, shouldn't they?"

"We can always try."

Myrcella nodded, not having a better idea.

Slowly they climbed up the steps again, then making a left for their parent's tower. It wasn't all too far from their own chambers but they did not usually visit the King and Queen there. Myrcella grabbed Tommen's hand when they had reached the second floor. It was as silent and cold as everywhere when they walked down the corridor slowly, trying to remember the right door.

"Can you hear that?" Tommen whispered once they had crossed half of the floor.

There were soft sounds of moaning and light laughter that came from one of the doors in front of them. They listened to it for a moment before Myrcella blushed and pulled him back, remembering the sounds from a day she had found her one of her maids with a strange man in one of the empty rooms.

"We… we should really try to find the servants' quarters, this isn't going anywhere…"

"No, that's surely them." Tommen let go of his sister's hand and tiptoed up to the door which he opened a tiny crack. The sounds grew a little louder though they were still soft and low. Myrcella crept up behind him, looking through the door as well.

The whole room was lit sparsely but a small fire was still burning higher as theirs in a corner of the room, painting the walls in strange red and yellow shades, the colors of their house.

From their angle they didn't have the best point of view but they could see the source of the sounds anyway. It was their mother, half wrapped up into lion-furs and blankets, her legs spread and back bent. She was humming softly and biting her lip. One of her hands reached down to something between her legs the children couldn't see, it was buried under a mountain of furs and blankets.

They didn't have to wait too long until they could identify it as Jaime, kissing their mother between her tights and now slowly making his way upwards to her navel and covered breasts. He marveled at the sight for a second when he had pushed the furs away.

"Jaime, please…" They heard their mother moan, aching for him, her hand wandering to where he had been only moments ago.

"Yes, sweet sister?" he whispered with a rough voice and she pressed her hips against his.

"I want you." She gasped when he took her hand way and positioned his body over hers, "Keep me warm."

They couldn't actually see it, but eventually Jaime lowered his body on their mother and she threw her head back, groaning his name loudly.

Tommen swallowed and felt something stir in his smallclothes. Myrcella was tightly pressed against his back and for the first time in his life he noticed how good and nice she felt that way.

The room before them was filled with constant moans, silent screams and pleads by now. Jaime was rocking slowly against their mother, squeezing and kissing her breasts. She was moving with him, searching for his touch and begging him to go faster and deeper.

Myrcella had laid one hand on her brother's shoulder when they had opened the door and now found herself digging her nails into his flesh. She wanted to deny that what she saw aroused her, but it did and she could just not look away or move in any direction. She felt that her brother couldn't either.

They finally collapsed on the bed, entangled to such an extent, that neither of the children could tell where their mother began and father ended. They were whispering something again, something Tommen and Myrcella didn't understand. Jaime was kissing their mother's forehead, patting her hair and covering them with the lion-furs again. But they already seemed to be warm anyhow.

"We should go; maybe we can reheat the fire ourselves." Tommen whispered to his sister as he turned around. Myrcella was still staring into the chamber before her, her eyes dark and her blood rushing through her body.

"Or we can try keeping each other warm again." She said with a dry voice as she finally looked into his eyes.

He agreed, nodding. If keeping Myrcella warm was only as half as pleasant for him as it had been for his father and mother - they would have a warm, warm night.

_Fin._


End file.
